Eavesdropping
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Sarada s'était endormie sur le canapé en attendant l'arrivée de sa mère. En se réveillant, elle entendit les voix d'Ino et de sa mère discuter dans la cuisine derrière elle.


Coucou tout le monde ! Après un long moment d'absence sur ce fandom, me revoici avec un OS Naruto ! Plus précisément centré sur Sakura et Sarada !

Cela fait un tout petit plus d'un an que j'avais eu l'idée (fin mars 2017) et que je pêchais dessus malgré les 6 pages déjà écrits. C'est seulement maintenant (fin juin 2018) que j'ai réussie à me débloquer et la terminer en 10 pages ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur cette famille alors j'espère également qu'elle n'est pas trop ratée. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser !:)

* * *

 **Titre :** Eavesdropping

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Kishimoto ! Je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec eux !

 **Résumé :** Sarada s'était endormie sur le canapé en attendant l'arrivée de sa mère. En se réveillant, elle entendit les voix d'Ino et de sa mère discuter dans la cuisine derrière elle.

* * *

Lorsque Sarada ouvrit les paupières et redescendit lentement du pays des rêves, elle constata une chose : elle n'était pas chez elle.

Allongée avec un plaid bleu qui la gardait au chaud, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas recroquevillée sur son canapé blanc mais sur un canapé à la couleur bordeaux. Ses lunettes rouges refermées sur elles-même reposaient à côté de sa tête. La télé du salon était éteinte et elle aperçut également ses dessins qui tenaient compagnie à un magnifique vase fleuri se trouvant sur la petite table basse devant elle.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se souvint de sa journée.

Lorsque Sarada était sortie de l'académie ninja, elle s'était attendue à voir sa mère en compagnie des autres parents de ses camarades de classe mais aucune chevelure rose n'avait pu être vue. A la place, ce fût sa tante Ino qui l'avait appelée en s'approchant doucement vers elle. Sa mère était débordée et ne pouvait pas venir la récupérer à l'école, avait expliquée la blonde. Sakura lui avait alors passer un rapide coup de fil et lui avait demandé si elle pouvait récupérer la petite Uchiha et la garder le temps qu'elle finisse son travail.

Alors que Sarada avait hoché silencieusement la tête et avait prit la douce main de sa tante, la fillette aux lunettes rouges n'avait put s'empêcher de penser que c'était tout de même la troisième fois en une semaine.

La première fois, c'était Chôji qui était venue la voir alors qu'elle allait se séparer de Chôchô. Il lui avait expliqué la même chose, et la petite fille aux cheveux noirs avait acquiescé en prenant la main du père géant de famille. Bien sûr, elle avait été triste de ne pas voir sa mère après sa longue journée d'école et de pouvoir lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, mais de l'autre côté, elle avait pu passer plus de temps avec son amie à la peau mate. Sans compter que les deux enrobés du clan Akimichi s'étaient arrêtés dans une boutique de friandises en chemin et qu'ils avaient partagés leur en-cas avec elle.

La deuxième fois, c'était Hinata, la mère de Boruto, qui l'avait intercepté accompagnée d'Himawari. Elle s'était mise à sa hauteur et avait expliquée la situation d'une voix qui avait tout de suite apaisé son amertume. Boruto avait bien entendu ronchonner en apprenant les nouvelles, et Sarada n'était pas non plus heureuse de passer encore du temps avec le pitre de la classe, mais Himawari avait aussitôt proposer de faire des activités ensemble si son frère ne voulait pas jouer avec elle. Sarada avait alors accepté dans un petit sourire et avait suivit la famille Uzumaki jusque chez eux.

Ces petits moments passés avec ses camarades et leurs parents étaient vraiment relaxants et enrichissants, alors elle avait pu pardonné l'absence de sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'académie cette après-midi, Sarada était un peu énervée que sa mère ne soit pas venue la chercher malgré ses obligations mais elle avait pris soin de cacher sa déception à la mère d'Inojin, sachant parfaitement que la blonde verrait aussitôt si elle faisait la tête.

Maintenant, alors que la petite fille aux cheveux noirs s'apprêtait à se redresser et se frotter les yeux, prévoyant ensuite de chercher Tante Ino -qui était probablement dans la cuisine- afin d'avoir des nouvelle de sa mère, elle entendit la porte d'entrée de la maison Yamanaka craquer et la voix exclamée de la matriarche arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Ouah ! T'as une de ces têtes, Sakura... ! Tu vas bien ?! »

Le cœur de Sarada rata un battement alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Sa mère était rentrée. Enfin. _Enfin_... ! La petite Uchiha voulue aussitôt se lever et courir dans les bras de sa mère -ou du moins, passer curieusement sa tête au-dessus du dossier du canapé pour espérer apercevoir le visage de sa mère mais elle resta allongée, écoutant ainsi la conversation des deux amies.

« Je sens que je vais exploser, souffla la concernée. Sers-moi quelque chose à boire. Vin, saké, bière..., énuméra-t-elle dans un deuxième soupire. N'importe quoi fera l'affaire.

\- T'es sûre que c'est bien de boire de l'alcool à cette heure du soir, Grand-Front ? Il est plus de vingt-trois heure, tu sais ? » Demanda Ino.

Sarada était presque sûre que lorsque la blonde posait cette question, elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et qu'elle levait un sourcil interrogateur, sourire en coin.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre, fit valoir sa mère comme si c'était une justification suffisante. Et ne m'appelle pas « Grand-Front », Ino-la-truie. »

La petite fille aux cheveux noirs entendit Tante Ino tchiper puis soupirer grassement en signe de défaite. Tandis que le claquement de la porte d'entrée retentit faiblement, le parquet, quant à lui, grinça dans le salon. Certaine que les deux femmes s'approchaient pour venir l'observer depuis l'arrière du canapé, Sarada ferma aussitôt les paupières en espérant qu'elles n'aient pas vues son geste.

Un petit silence passa et la voix chuchotée de la blonde se fit entendre après plusieurs secondes.

« Elle s'est endormie vers vingt-et-une heure.

\- Ça fait déjà la troisième fois que j'arrive hyper tard..., répondit tristement Sakura. Elle va finir par me détester...

\- Bien sûr que non ! Rétorqua aussitôt Ino en haussant le ton. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as eue des urgences à l'hôpital ! Sarada est une fille intelligente. Je suis sûre qu'elle comprend la situation. »

Sa mère ne répondit pas et préféra bourdonner, perplexe.

« Tu veux la réveiller maintenant ? Demanda la blonde en changeant de sujet.

\- Non, pas tout de suite. Laissons-la se reposer encore un peu.

\- D'accord. Allez viens, Sakura. Je vais te servir un verre de vin. Tu verras, il est exquis. » Assura-t-elle.

Les pas s'éloignèrent et trouvèrent leur chemin dans la cuisine pendant que Sarada ré-ouvrait doucement les yeux. Ses deux orbes onyx fixèrent un point dans le vide pendant que son audition se concentrait sur les bruits derrière elle. Les pieds d'une chaise grincèrent faiblement contre le sol, un tintement de verre s'éleva dans l'air et le « Pof » d'un bouchon de bouteille se fit entendre. Les verres furent servit pendant que Tante Ino demandait à Sakura si elle voulait des petits gâteaux pour grignoter avec sa boisson mais sa mère refusa. La petite Uchiha entendit finalement un bruit sourd, sans doute le poids de la bouteille de vin que la blonde reposait contre la table. Sarada su que sa mère venait de boire son breuvage lorsque la rose fredonna d'étonnement.

« Tu as raison, il est vachement bon !

\- N'est-ce pas, hein ? Enchérit fièrement la blonde. C'est un cousin de mon père qui me l'a offerte. Directement des vignes de son jardin. Il a dit que c'était l'un de ses meilleurs crûs.

\- Tu le remerciera pour moi, dans ce cas. J'ai l'impression que toute ma fatigue s'est envolée d'un coup grâce à son vin.

\- Wow, à ce point-là ?

\- Oui. J'étais débordée de paperasse quand je t'ai appelée puis après, je n'ai fait qu'enchaîner les interventions médicales et les visites de contrôle. Certains patients étaient vraiment insupportable, d'ailleurs. Si Shizune ne m'avait pas retenue, je les auraient étriper sur place. »

Tante Ino lâcha un rire et Sarada sourit doucement. Sa mère n'était jamais très patiente sur certaines choses et le fait d'imaginer cette dernière à deux doigts de râler sur les patients l'amusait beaucoup.

« Comment ça s'est passé avec Sarada ? Questionna finalement la rose.

\- Bien. Elle m'a aidée à m'occuper du jardin. Elle pose pleins de questions et se débrouille vraiment bien, peut-être même mieux que sa mère, taquina la blonde. J'ai pris des photos pendant qu'elle jardinait et je t'assure qu'on aurait dit toi à son âge ! Enfin, avec les yeux de Sasuke, corrigea-t-elle, mais elle était tellement mignonne... ! »

Alors que Sakura ricanait et approuvait vivement les dires de son amie, Sarada ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres en sentant ses joues s'enflammer, embarrassée que les deux femmes s'extasiait à propos d'elle.

« Tu m'enverras les photos ? Demanda Sakura.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça la ninja sensorielle avant de poursuivre son récit. Après, lorsque Sai est rentré, ils ont fait des dessins ensemble. Tu les verras lorsqu'elle te les montrera mais elle a fait un dessin de toi avec écrit dessus « La plus forte maman du monde ». C'était trop chou !

\- Awww ! » Roucoula sa mère.

Sarada faillie se redresser et leur crier d'arrêter de se moquer d'elle mais Tante Ino continua de décrire leurs activités après avoir pris une gorgée de vin.

« Ensuite, c'était l'heure du dîner. On a mangé du riz avec du boulettes de viande. Elle n'a pas voulue de fromage mais elle a pris un yaourt à la vanille.

\- D'accord. C'est bien, approuva sa mère, dont Sarada était certaine qu'elle hochait la tête.

\- Et en attendant que tu reviennes, on a regardé la télé mais elle s'est endormie devant, finit la blonde.

\- Si tu abrutises ma fille avec tes émissions débiles, Ino, j'te jure que-

\- Non ! T'inquiète pas, c'était des dessins animés !

\- J'espère bien. » Grommela Sakura d'une voix septique.

Le silence tomba à nouveau dans le rez-de-chaussée. Sarada papillonna des yeux et étouffa un bâillement, priant pour que les deux femmes ne l'aient pas perçut. Elle entendit les deux amies prendre une gorgée d'alcool puis soupirer de contentement.

« Et Sasuke... ? Osa demander Ino. Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

\- Il a envoyé un faucon messager il y a quelques jours en disant qu'il a fait la moitié de la mission et qu'il espère finir au plus vite. »

La matriarche Yamanaka resta un instant silencieuse, probablement étonnée de la lenteur de la mission, avant de soupirer grassement.

« Préviens-moi dès qu'il rentre, je viendrais lui botter le cul. »

Une nouvelle fois, les lèvres de Sarada s'étirèrent en un petit sourire lorsqu'elle entendit la phrase de la blonde. Elle voyait souvent Tante Ino et sa mère se chamailler ou se taquiner. Mais dans les moments difficiles, la fleuriste faisait preuve d'un véritable élan de protection envers son amie aux cheveux roses. C'était admirable et la petite Uchiha espérait avoir un jour une amie aussi formidable que la mère Yamanaka.

« Je peux très bien lui botter le cul moi-même, tu sais. »

Ino fit un « Mmh » qui laissa penser qu'elle venait de prendre une gorgée d'alcool, déglutit, puis se mit à parler.

« Mais tu ne le feras pas. Je te connais, Sakura. Tu l'aimes trop.

\- Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je lui cries dessus quand il rentrera, probablement fatigué de sa mission, alors qu'il aurait fait de son mieux pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Tu pourrais. Franchement, j'ai plus l'impression que c'est toi qui te tues à la tâche que lui, Sakura ! Je veux dire, il devrait être là pour t'aider ! Je sais bien qu'il est en mission et qu'elle est apparemment importante, mais une mission, ça ne prend pas aussi longtemps !

\- C'est considéré comme une mission de rang S ! Même pour le niveau de Sasuke, ça ne peut pas être résolu en quelques mois ! Fit valoir sa mère.

\- Mais ça fait déjà 5 ans, Sakura ! S'emporta Tante Ino. D'accord tu as attendue plus de deux ans que Sasuke finisse son voyage de rédemption et que vous commenciez votre vie ensemble mais là, c'est beaucoup trop ! Cela fait déjà 5 ans, répéta la blonde, et sa mission n'en ait qu'à la moitié ! Ça veut dire qu'il lui faudra encore cinq autres années pour la terminée, c'est ça ? C'est dingue ! »

« Tu veux que j'admette que même pour moi, c'est difficile de tout concilier, c'est ça ?! Très bien, t'as gagné ! S'énerva la rose. Malgré ça, je continue de tenir le coup et c'est le plus important !

\- Mais pour combien de temps, Sakura ? Rétorqua la blonde en ne cachant même pas son inquiétude. Tu t'imagines vraiment attendre encore cinq ans que ton mari revienne ? Que Sarada va aussi attendre patiemment son père ? Elle est peut-être autonome pour une enfant de 7 ans mais tu verrais comment elle a regardé Inojin et Sai interagir... ! Elle les enviait terriblement, ça m'a fait mal au cœur... !

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas moi-même ?! S'exclama la rose en tapant du poing sur la table. Moi aussi, ça me fait brise le cœur de voir ma fille souffrir de l'absence de son père ! Sasuke me manque tous les jours et je voudrais autant que Sarada qu'il soit avec nous ! Mais nous n'avons pas le choix... ! Nous sommes des ninjas, bordel de merde ! »

Le silence régna aussitôt dans la maison. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sarada entendait sa mère crier mais jamais elle ne l'avait entendue jurer. C'était plutôt déconcertant mais la jeune Uchiha ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ce problème puisque la phrase qu'avait dit sa mère avant de jurer se rejouait dans son esprit. Même si elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce « qu'être ninja » impliquait, elle sentait qu'il y avait un signification sous ce terme. Elle se fit une note mentale pour se rappeler de poser la question plus tard.

La petite fille aux cheveux noirs entendit Tante Ino soupirer tandis que sa mère avala une gorgée de vin, certainement pour se calmer. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent lorsque la voix de sa mère se fit entendre malgré son marmonnement.

« Pardon d'avoir crier. J'espère que je n'ai pas réveillé toute la maison...

\- C'est plutôt mal barré si tu veux mon avis, plaisanta la blonde.

\- Ferme-là, c'est toi qui a commencé. » Grommela Sakura avant de siroter sa boisson.

La matriarche Yamanaka rit, puis Sarada entendit les pieds d'une chaise grincer sur le sol, signe qu'une des deux femmes se levait.

« Je vais vérifier s'ils sont toujours endormis. » Annonça-t-elle.

Comprenant donc que Tante Ino venait également voir si elle dormait encore, l'Uchiha aux cheveux noirs referma une nouvelle fois ses paupières et se blottit un peu plus dans sa couverture. Elle sentit la silhouette de la blonde approcher le canapé et poser délicatement une main sur le dossier, avant de s'éclipser de la pièce dans un courant d'air et d'entendre ses pas monter les escaliers en bois.

Elle ne ré-ouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'Ino avait redescendue les escaliers et s'était assise sur sa chaise grinçante dans la cuisine.

« Alors ? Voulu aussitôt savoir la ninja médecin.

\- Sarada et Sai dorment toujours mais t'as réveillé Inojin.

\- Merde. Excuse-moi...

\- Il a cru que t'étais une sorcière mais je l'ai rassuré en lui disant que ce n'était que la mère de Sarada. Tu m'diras, il n'y a pas vraiment de grande différence, ajouta la blonde, amusée.

\- Connasse, va. » Railla automatiquement Sakura en riant.

Les deux femmes sirotèrent calmement leur vins et Sarada pensa que sa mère disait beaucoup de gros mots ce soir mais c'était sans doute l'effet de l'alcool, ou bien le fait que c'était une conversation entre adultes et que sa fille n'était pas censé espionner. Finalement, la voix de Tante Ino s'éleva doucement dans l'air.

« Pour en revenir au sujet Sasuke...

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, menaça aussitôt la rose.

\- Non, je ne vais pas dire quelque chose de mal ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que..., commença la blonde avant de soupirer et de se lancer. Je ne doute pas de tes compétences, Sakura. Tu es une femme forte. Et tu es une mère formidable. Probablement la meilleure mère de toute la bande. Je suis juste inquiète qu'un jour, tu finisses totalement par craquer, tu comprends ?

\- Merci de te faire autant de soucis, Ino. Même si je m'emporte et que je finis par crier, j'apprécie vraiment.

\- Ne me remercie pas Sakura, c'est normal. T'es ma meilleure amie, non ? Et puis, n'oublie pas que les autres de Konoha sont là. Tu n'es pas toute seule. Que ce soit l'équipe Asuma, l'équipe Kurenai, l'équipe Gai, Kakashi-sensei ou même Tsunade, on est ravi de te garder Sarada. C'est une fille adorable et bien élevée. Si on ne voulait pas, on n'accepterait pas de te rendre service.

\- Je sais, soupira tristement Sakura. Mais j'ai peur que Sarada finisse par croire que je ne me soucie pas d'elle à force de la coller à droite à gauche...

\- Sarada ne croira pas ça, voyons ! Sermonna gentiment Tante Ino. Elle t'aimes plus que tout. Elle sait très bien que tu ne peux pas faire autrement. Sans compter qu'elle peut s'amuser avec les autres gamins et faire pleins d'activités : ça lui fait voir du monde ! »

La ninja médecin fredonna pensivement avant de parler à nouveau.

« Vu comme ça... tu dois avoir raison...

\- Bien sûr, que j'ai raison ! Renchérit la blonde avec ardeur. Sarada est intelligente, elle sait très bien tous les efforts que tu fais pour concilier le taff et la maison. Tu arrives encore à tenir debout après le travail de dingue que tu fais à toi toute seule ! Moi, à ta place, je me serais déjà effondré comme une crêpe si Sai n'était pas là pour me soutenir !

\- C'est vrai que l'endurance, ça n'a jamais été ton truc, taquina Sakura avec amusement.

\- Eh ! J'essaie de te remonter le moral, ma vieille ! Alors profite pas pour m'enfoncer encore plus, ok ?

\- Aww, mais tu sais bien que j'adore t'enfoncer dès que l'occasion se présente, Ino.

\- Connasse, va. » Répliqua automatiquement la matriarche Yamanaka.

A l'entente du ton léger de la blonde qui l'avait insulté sans grande conviction et du rire de la rose qui éclatait ensuite dans la cuisine, cette dernière ne lui en voulait visiblement pas.

« Non, sérieusement Sakura : t'es une femme et une mère géniale, et ta fille le sait très bien.

\- Tu me l'a déjà dit tout à l'heure, fit remarquer flegmatiquement la rose.

\- Et je continuerais à te le redire jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans ta petite tête, Grand-Front. » Menaça la fleuriste.

\- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris. Pas besoin de me menacer. » Capitula sa mère, et Sarada était certaine qu'elle levait les mains comme si Tante Ino pointait une pistolet vers elle.

La blonde soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux et reprit le fil de la conversation que sa mère lui avait faire perdre.

« Ce que je veux dire que c'est que... Tout ce que tu fais force le respect. Tu as traversé des épreuves beaucoup plus dures que ça dans le passé et tu es toujours ici aujourd'hui, avec un travail glorifiant et une fille merveilleuse. Alors n'abandonne pas jusqu'à la fin, okay ? Encouragea chaleureusement Ino, dont Sarada était sûre qu'un large sourire fendait son visage.

\- Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer. » Plaisanta Sakura alors que sa voix vacillait brièvement.

Mais elle se reprit à une telle vitesse que Sarada se demandait si elle n'avait pas imaginé le bref tremblement dans la voix de sa mère.

« Et avec ton grand sourire et tes belles phrases, on dirait Naruto, continua la ninja médecin.

\- Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de Naruto, tu as eu des nouvelles de lui récemment ?

\- Toujours la même chose, soupira Sakura. Son travail d'Hokage le prive de sorties, il n'arrive même pas à voir ses enfants parce qu'il rentre toujours très tard le soir. Il dort même parfois au bureau parce qu'il a trop de paperasse à faire. Hinata n'arrête pas de le sermonner pour qu'il lève le pied mais tu sais aussi bien que moi comment il est, il prend son travail très à cœur... »

\- Même beaucoup trop, si tu veux mon avis, répondit Ino avant de s'étirer contre sa chaise dans un gémissement.

\- Que veux-tu ? On est tous un peu comme ça dans le fond : on aime que les choses commencées soient terminées, même si ça doit nous prendre tout notre temps et notre énergie. On veut faire les choses biens et s'avancer au maximum pour avoir une chance de partir plus tôt le lendemain, fit valoir Sakura en sirotant à nouveau son verre de vin.

\- Ahhh, le travail va finir par tous nous tuer... ! S'écria la blonde en soupirant ensuite de dépit. Sérieusement, à quand remonte notre dernière soirée repas avec la bande des Rookies au complet ?

\- Des mois, je dirais ? Ça doit bien faire 4 mois et demi, non ?

\- Ouuuh ! Au moins, oui ! Approuva Ino avec conviction.

\- C'est fini, le temps où nous n'avions aucune vie de famille et des enfants à s'occuper, et que nos seuls soucis, c'était nos missions et sortir avec les amis lorsqu'ils étaient libres..., lâcha sérieusement la rose.

\- Tu regrettes... ? Osa demander la matriarche Yamanaka.

\- Pas une seconde, répondit Sakura du tac-o-tac. Alors oui, c'est difficile et il y a des jours où j'ai juste envie de rester sous la couette, concéda-t-elle, mais je n'échangerais ma situation pour rien au monde. »

A ce moment-là, Sarada comprit finalement que sa mère faisait de son mieux pour gérer ses devoirs professionnels et familiaux. Et que même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, ce n'était pas sa faute si elle ne pouvait pas passer du temps avec sa fille. La rancune qu'elle avait ressentit en entendant Tante Ino lui dire que sa mère ne pouvait pas venir la récupérer à l'académie et qui crépitait toujours à l'intérieur d'elle s'estompa alors totalement. Elle serra ses poings sur la couverture bleue en pensant admirativement que sa mère était vraiment la plus forte des mamans.

En parlant de cette dernière, elle l'entendit soupirer d'aise et claquer son verre contre la table, signe qu'elle venait de terminer enfin son verre d'alcool.

« Bon, je vais y aller. Il est tard. Merci pour le vin et pour la discussion. Ça m'a fait du bien, avoua Sakura en faisant légèrement grincer sa chaise, signe qu'elle se levait.

\- De rien, tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue. » Répondit naturellement Ino en imitant son amie.

Sarada referma ses paupières et fit à nouveau semblant de dormir. Elle sentit les deux amies se rapprocher puis une personne continua son chemin pour contourner le canapé et s'accroupir devant elle. Elle puisa dans toute sa concentration afin de ne pas bouger ses paupières et rester immobile. Ses muscles se contractèrent instinctivement lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Sarada..., appela doucement sa mère en la secouant délicatement. Ma chérie... ? »

La petite fille fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur d'alcool du souffle de sa mère et bourdonna en ouvrant lentement les yeux. Le visage épuisé mais souriant et rempli d'amour de Sakura l'accueilli.

« Maman... chuchota-t-elle simplement.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir tardé, Sarada. » S'excusa la rose avec un sourire contrit.

L'héritière Uchiha n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa mère que cette dernière se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la tempe. Elle s'avouera silencieusement ce geste d'affection puis finit par se redresser en position assise, les jambes dépassant du canapé.

Encore un peu groggy malgré le fait qu'elle était déjà réveillé, elle se frotta une des paupières avec son poing puis bailla silencieusement. Sarada écarta ensuite le plaid bleu qui l'entourait et tendit les bras vers sa mère pour avoir un câlin, ce que cette dernière donna bien volontiers.

« Tu m'as manquée, maman..., souffla-t-elle une fois qu'elle avait le nez dans son cou et les yeux fermés.

\- Tu m'as manquée aussi, ma chérie. » Répondit Sakura en resserrant sa prise contre le corps de sa fille.

Sa mère avait encore l'odeur des désinfectants de l'hôpital... nota distraitement Sarada avant de grimacer lorsqu'elle sentit l'étreinte de Sakura qui la serrait, encore une fois, trop fermement. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne se plaignit pas de la force surhumaine de sa mère. Au contraire, elle l'accueilli avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle en tentant de rendre son câlin aussi fort que possible.

« On rentre à la maison ? » Demanda tendrement Sakura.

Pour seule réponse, la petite fille hocha la tête et se blottit un peu plus contre la clavicule de sa mère, qui finit par la soulever du canapé. Automatiquement, Sarada serra ses genoux contre les flancs de la ninja médecin et elle se détendit en sentant les douces caresses de sa mère sur son dos.

« Tiens, ses lunettes. » Entendit-elle de la part de la blonde.

La matriarche Yamanaka avait dû les ramasser du canapé et les donner à sa mère qui la remercia mécaniquement. A en juger par le mouvement d'un de ses bras et bruissement de ses cheveux, elle venait de les enfoncer sur le haut de sa tête.

« Son sac d'école... ? Questionna la rose en tournant le menton de droite à gauche dans le but de rechercher l'objet.

\- Ici, sur le fauteuil. » Répondit une nouvelle fois la voix d'Ino à un mètre d'elle.

Sarada sentit ensuite sa mère prendre son sac d'école pour le caler sur une de ses épaules. L'héritière Uchiha raffermit sa prise sur la nuque de sa mère lorsqu'elle sentit Sakura pivoter sur elle-même. Alors qu'elle sentait que sa mère faisait déjà un pas en avant, quelque chose passa dans son esprit et la força à ouvrir les yeux.

Elle distingua brièvement son petit sac tanguer brièvement dans le dos de sa mère sans pour autant s'effondrer sur son bras mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait en ce moment.

« Mes dessins... » Se rappela-t-elle alors soudainement.

Les mouvements de sa mère cessèrent net et Sarada sentit ensuite les mèches de cheveux de cette dernière chatouiller légèrement ses joues.

« Tes dessins ? Répéta Sakura.

\- Ah, oui. Tu sais, ses dessins dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure ? » Renchérit immédiatement sa meilleure amie.

Sarada aperçut ensuite un flou blond et violet qui passait devant elle et se penchait au-dessus de la table basse. Elle entendit un bruissement de feuilles et sentit la matriarche Yamanaka passer dans le dos de sa mère pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son sac à dos.

« Je te les glisse dans un de tes cahiers, ma chérie, informa alors Ino de ses actions.

\- Merci. » Chuchota la petite fille.

Elle entendit le zip annonçant que la mère d'Inojin refermait correctement son sac, signe qu'elle avait bien récupérer ses précieux dessins. Elle sentit sa mère décoller enfin les pieds du sol pour marcher jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, où son manteau ainsi que ses chaussures reposaient toujours dans le sas. Elle perçut le bruissement de son vêtement qui termina plié sur le bras de sa mère et entendit ensuite le petit claquement de ses sandales, qui finirent crochetés aux doigts de la rose.

« Merci encore pour Sarada, Ino. » Lâcha Sakura d'une voix épuisée et reconnaissante à la fois.

\- Y'a pas de quoi. Tu sais, moi aussi, ça m'a fait du bien de parler autour d'un verre, assura la ninja sensorielle. Ça faisait un moment que nous ne nous étions pas vues, alors c'était sympa que tu sois venue.

\- Je t'en dois une quand même. Si tu as besoin d'un service quelconque, n'hésite surtout pas, d'accord ?

\- Tu es déjà débordée avec l'hosto et ta fille, quand est-ce que tu comptes me rendre service, Grand-Front ? Taquina Ino en posant un main sur sa hanche.

\- Rah, pourquoi tu pinailles toujours sur des détails ? Râla Sakura.

\- Je plaisantais, s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix amusée. J'y penserais lorsque le moment se présentera, merci. »

Puis Sarada sentit le visage de sa mère bouger près de son oreille avant d'entendre sa voix dans un doux chuchotement.

« Tu dis au revoir à Ino, ma chérie ? »

La concernée bourdonna et tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour croiser les deux orbes turquoises de la blonde qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

« Au revoir, Tante Ino, salua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Au revoir, ma puce. Tu reviendras chez moi pour jouer ? » Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

La fillette secoua positivement le menton en guise de réponse et pivota à nouveau la tête de l'autre côté. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de drôle mais sa mère souffla un léger rire.

« Bon, poursuivit d'une voix ferme la ninja médecin, comme pour se booster à quitter la maison des Yamanaka. J'y vais. Tu passeras le bonjour à Sai de ma part.

\- Bien sûr, pas de soucis. » Accepta la blonde tout passant à côté d'elle pour ouvrir la porte.

La rose opina du chef une nouvelle fois et lorsqu'elle franchit l'entrée et qu'elle faisait un pas dans la rue sombre et fraîche malgré l'été, Sarada frissonna discrètement. Elle sentit sa mère pivoter sous elle-même pour faire face à la ninja sensorielle.

« Merci pour tout..., souffla une dernière fois Sakura qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter inlassablement sa gratitude envers son amie.

\- Allez, file avant que tu ne tombes de sommeil en pleine rue. » Ordonna Ino d'un mouvement de la main, comme si elle chassait une mouche qui la gênait.

Après un dernier au revoir à la fleuriste, Sakura décida enfin de bouger pour regagner sa propre maison. La rythme régulier de ses bruits de pas résonnèrent tranquillement contre les petits cailloux, ce qui apaisait petit à petit Sarada.

Là, niché dans les bras forts de sa mère et respirant l'odeur médicamenteuse mêlée au parfum des cerisiers contre son cou, elle appréciait la chaleur qui s'en dégageait tout en fermant ses paupières.

L'héritière Uchiha se promit que la prochaine fois qu'un ou une amie de sa mère viendrait la chercher à la fin de l'école, elle ne souhaiterait pas égoïstement, telle une enfant gâtée, que ce soit sa génitrice qui soit à leur place. Elle patienterait le temps qu'elle vienne la récupérer et endurerait son absence comme une grande.

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :** A la base, je voulais que Sakura finisse par craquer et pleurer tandis que Sarada assiste à cette scène. C'était mon but premier, à vrai dire.. mais finalement, ça ne s'est pas fait. J'espère que l'histoire vous a tout de même plût ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! :)


End file.
